Innocence Lost
by Tanya Freud
Summary: Después de la cuarta guerra ninja las dudas abundan en torno al futuro de los Shinobis. Sasuke sigue sin confiar en el sistema y se debate entre volver a la oscuridad o continuar con el camino ofrecido por Naruto ¿Podrá ésta vez el Uchiha dejar entrar al amor y la amistad a su vida o se dejará llevar por el odio de nuevo?


Resumen: Después de la cuarta guerra ninja las dudas abundan en torno al futuro de los Shinobis. Sasuke sigue sin confiar en el sistema y se debate entre volver a la oscuridad o continuar con el camino ofrecido por Naruto ¿Podrá ésta vez el Uchiha dejar entrar al amor y la amistad a su vida o se dejará llevar por el odio de nuevo?

Desde que la guerra terminó, él desapareció por completo. Aquella tarde lo estuvo buscando por toda la villa hasta que pudo encontrarlo sentado sobre la montaña más alta que vigilaba a Konoha con los rostros de los ya difuntos hokages dibujados de manera gloriosa. Él se encontraba justo sobre una roca al borde del precipicio. Tenía las ropas malgastadas, la piel cubierta de heridas, el pelo desordenado y el mismo toque de altanería que lucía desde su infancia.

Sasuke no se inmutó por su muda presencia pero tampoco hizo ademan de querer irse, en lugar de eso permaneció con la misma pose, dejando que el viento jugara con sus negros cabellos y se llevara parte del dolor que aun sentía en el pecho.

La joven de cabello rosa un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado desde hacía unos cuantos años, dio algunos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de él y estando a su lado se inclinó despacio con los pocos alientos que le quedaban hasta poder sentarse.

El silencio reinó entre ambos hasta que la profunda voz del joven lo interrumpió.

- Has cambiado.

Sakura abrió sus ojos color esmeralda como platos y giró bruscamente la cabeza para observarlo. Se encontró con una expresión calmada en su rostro, pudo notar que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no parecía estar dominado por el odio, tampoco en alerta y mucho menos indiferente a todo, simplemente estaba tranquilo como en bastante tiempo no había estado. En lugar de eso, una diminuta sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

- Sasuke-kun... - Dejó de observar la gran villa debajo de él para dirigir toda su atención a ella. Tenía un ojo cerrado ocultando el Sharingan ancestral otorgado por el anciano mientras que el otro lucía su color negro habitual. Volvía a verse serio pero la expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro seguía inquebrantable. La guerra había sido extensa y agotadora, en ocasiones demasiado frustrante, pero al final él y Naruto junto con la ayuda de los Hokages y de Obito lograron sellar a Kaguya y devolverle al mundo la esencia de la realidad perdida en un sueño imposible.

Lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era comprender a fondo por qué su hermano se había sacrificado por una villa corrupta, por qué dar tanto por quienes le habían quitado todo. Estaba casi seguro de que la única solución era cambiar totalmente aquel sistema retorcido y a la sociedad inconsciente y juzgadora que reinaba en ese lugar así tuviera que darle la espalda a Naruto, a su otro hermano con el cual no compartía la misma sangre pero sí un pasado de cientos de años. Al final, la única opción siempre debía de limitarse a la pelea, a la diferencia de objetivos y pensamientos entre ambos, porque así estaban destinados a vivir por la eternidad.

Pero primero debía de darse un descanso, recordar desde el principio, revivir el comienzo de todos sus ideales y también desgracias. Darle vida de nuevo a los gratos momentos junto a su familia, esos momentos que ya volverían más.

- Sakura, gracias.

Esta vez, el Uchiha la sorprendió mucho más. Ella abrió la boca para tratar de responderle algo coherente pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra, solo algunos tartamudeos.

No… no… no tienes nada… que agradecerme… de verdad yo...

- Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

Y esa vez pudo recordarlo. El agradecimiento de Sasuke abarcaba un pasado doloroso, un momento que marcó definitivamente su vida, porque fue cuando pudo sentir realmente que lo amaba, que no se trataba de una simple obsesión o de tan solo un capricho como cualquier otro. Ella realmente estaba dispuesta a darlo todo, a exceder sus capacidades y a dar su vida por él y por sus amigos, pero el Uchiha siempre sería el centro de todo en su vida, la razón por la cual ya no era alguien inútil o mediocre, aquel que sin quererlo o saberlo la hizo más fuerte. La simple palabra "Gracias" se trasladaba por muchos momentos en los cuales destacaban los esfuerzos dados, las búsquedas y las decepciones, pero también las esperanzas y por último, la guerra y todo lo que quiso dar de sí misma para su equipo y para el mundo.

- Sakura, olvídate de mí y sigue viviendo como lo hacías antes.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo insultada por eso, ¿En verdad Sasuke creía que con solo decirle que abandonara un ideal adoptado por años ella estaría dispuesta a hacerlo? Tal vez la última alternativa que quedaba era decirlo todo y no dudar en el intento. Marcar la diferencia entre aquella noche en la banca y la actual noche sobre Konoha.

- Pero si yo... Yo de verdad te quiero Sasuke-kun! ¡No me importa si no te quedas a mi lado, eso ya no me importa! ¿Sabes? Al final pude conocer la verdad sobre tu hermano, ahora entiendo por qué lo hiciste todo pero… también creo que a Itachi le habría gustado que descansaras de todo esto y siguieras adelante. Tú y Naruto pueden cambiar esta villa, pueden hacerla un lugar mejor...

Él continuó observando con tranquilidad las luces de la villa iluminar la noche sin estrellas.

- Basta. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar lo que va a pasar - Se puso de pie dándole la espalda a Sakura.

- Seguiré mi propio camino, el que considere más conveniente. No trates de intervenir en él. Recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez que lo intentaste.

Ella también se puso de pie con las lágrimas brotando en sus ojos. ¿Cómo no recordar la ocasión en la que el ser que más apreciaba en el mundo intentó matarla? Pero el hecho de no haberlo olvidado y aun seguir sintiendo dolor por ello, no significaba que no lo había perdonado o que guardaba alguna clase de rencor por él. Cuando pudo comprender la dimensión de lo que pasaba en aquel momento, cualquier duda o miedo hacia Sasuke pudo disiparse y abrirle paso al pesar, al incontrolable impulso de sanarle todas las heridas y cargar con el triste pasado que él tenía que soportar día a día. Jamás iba a intentar huir de él, en lugar de ello cargaría con su dolor sin importar el costo que tuviera que pagar por ello.

Esta vez no se resignaría a fallar, no les entregaría sus deseos y problemas a los demás. Tomaría las riendas de sus propias decisiones y no las descuidaría.

Él no se dio la vuelta, solo observó de reojo y esperó pacientemente a que ella dijera lo que tenía que decir.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Pienso intervenir todas las veces que sean necesarias y sé que Naruto al igual que yo, también lo hará! Ya no soy la misma de antes, no dependo de nadie. ¡Si hace falta lo hare con mis propias manos y no lo voy a dudar!

- Tonta.

La agarró fuertemente del brazo y la atrajo hasta su pecho. Sakura pudo escuchar cada latido de su corazón, cada uno sucedía después del otro con lentitud, su pecho era fuerte pero tibio, reconfortante. Sasuke le puso las manos en los hombros y la apartó de su pecho para acercar su rostro al de ella. Aquellos fríos y duros labios chocaron contra los de la muchacha en un inesperado beso. Al principio el beso fue extraño, pero después ambos movieron los labios con dulzura. Ella no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar ante semejante sorpresa, hasta que él se apartó con su habitual mirada seria.

- Tal vez esta sea la última vez Sakura.

Una luz cegadora aturdió a Sakura. Una parte de ella no se sorprendió ante esto, ya imaginaba lo que iba a pasar, llevaba reproduciendo esa escena demasiadas veces en sus sueños, pero al final nada podía hacer en ninguno. Él movió su brazo hacia atrás con el Chidori alumbrándolo y de repente descargó toda su fuerza hacia adelante justo en frente de su corazón para atravesarlo.

La joven de cabello rosa se quedó inmóvil observando espantada cómo la muerte parecía acercarse y querer apoderarse de ella.

- Sasuke...kun...

Hasta que una inesperada voz ronca, fuerte y bastante familiar cargada de ira por lo que estaba viendo llegó a interrumpir el movimiento del Uchiha.

¡SASUKE!


End file.
